


NIGHT’S TERROR

by Pendarth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendarth/pseuds/Pendarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem giving the atmosphere of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NIGHT’S TERROR

I am the murky shadow that walks the streets.  


I am the gray that steals the sun’s splendid grace.  


I hide a baby’s warmth to her mother’s face.  


I am why the city glows as its people sleep.  


I bear no grudge to what showers and depletes;  


I have no scars to tell why I’m not embraced.  


You should fear the shadows and stoke the fireplace.  


I creep around town; I am the gloom that seeps  


until nightfall passes; and the sun has overtaken  


making me battle the land I have tainted,  


but when the sun gets tired the battle is won!  


So you better pray the sun--stays awaken--  


because I’ll hide in the trees, under branches not abated;  


I’ll be back, with vengeance, I have just begun!


End file.
